


Follow Me Home And Kiss Me Softly

by goldenzingy46



Series: Tomarry Works [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Mess Tom, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, IF YOU CALL THIS FLIRTING IT'S DEFINITELY AWKWARD, M/M, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Stalker Tom Riddle, Stalking, This is ridiculous, it wasn't supposed to be crack but you won't believe me, nobody here has a single brain cell, tom you aren't smooth. at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: “Who are you?” Harry asked, softly. “And why have you been following me for two months?”Tom froze. Perhaps if he’d been caught in another place – like the café he’d been watching Harry from – he’d have an excuse. But as it was, he was hanging off a cheap plastic drainpipe by Harry’s bedroom window, and really didn’t have an excuse for this.In which Tom saw a pretty boy, became obsessed, and stalked him.(Luckily, Harry just finds it amusing.)---Happy birthday to Fey & Mal!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry Works [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091711
Comments: 50
Kudos: 261





	Follow Me Home And Kiss Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypnagogia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnagogia/gifts), [feycityriddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feycityriddle/gifts).



> what the fuck is this

“Who are you?” Harry asked, softly. “And why have you been following me for two months?”

Tom froze. Perhaps if he’d been caught in another place – like the café he’d been watching Harry from – he’d have an excuse. But as it was, he was hanging off a cheap plastic drainpipe by Harry’s bedroom window, and really didn’t have an excuse for this.

“Um. I can explain?” he said, wincing slightly.

Harry rose an eyebrow and gestured at Tom’s all-in black getup and binoculars, as well as the fact he was hanging on to weak piping that really shouldn’t be holding his weight. “Can you _really_ explain why you’re in an all-black getup with binoculars and hanging on to weak piping that really shouldn’t be holding your weight outside my window?”

A pause.

“No, I can’t.”

A longer pause, then Harry sighed. “You may as well come in. I can’t have you falling to your death before I get answers for _why you are dressed all in black with binoculars hanging onto weak piping_ (that really shouldn’t be holding your weight, by the way) _outside my bedroom window at two in the morning?_ ”

Tom awkwardly shuffled through the window, crashing into a heap of limbs and black fabric on Harry’s floor.

“Why are you stalking me, mysterious man no longer hanging outside my window?”

Tom tried to come up with an adequate reply, staring at the face of the man he’d been ~~stalking~~ following for a while now.

“Why are you stalking me?” he said.

Harry stared at him.

Tom stared back.

Tom broke eye contact first. “Okay, that was a pretty pathetic lie.”

“You didn’t even _try_ and make it believable! Of course it was pathetic.”

Tom swallowed, trying to think of a better lie. “…I was robbing you?”

He didn’t even manage to make eye contact with Harry this time.

“It’s my home you’re dangling outside of, so I would like to know,” Harry said, arms crossed. “It’s pretty rude of you to show up at this time of night. I don’t even know your name!”

He blinked. “My name is Tom.”

Harry held out a hand. “Hello, Tom, my name is Harry, although I’m sure you already knew that. Pleasure to meet you.”

“You too,” he responded, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

“Now, Tom,” Harry continued, “What were you doing dressed all in black with binoculars outside my bedroom window at two in the morning?”

Tom laughed awkwardly. “I think I have a lot to explain.”

Harry raised an eyebrow in a way that said ‘ _no, really?’_ before gesturing to the sofa. “I have a feeling this will take a while.”

***

Tom had settled in on the sofa with a can of Pepsi and a Bourbon biscuit whilst he ~~stalled~~ waited to explain himself.

Harry sat down, rested his elbows on his knees and leant forward. “You have ten seconds before I call the police.”

“Why haven’t you already?”

“Eight… seven… six…”

Tom put his hands up. “Alright, alright, I’m explaining.” He took a breath. “Do you remember, roughly two months ago, running into someone outside Hamleys?”

Harry nodded, slowly, whilst raising an eyebrow.

“That was me. And, uh, you were pretty, but I’m anxious and didn’t know how to talk to you so I just—”

“Followed me home and lurked outside my bedroom window at two in the morning.”

“…Yeah. Basically.”

Harry stared at him. “Is that it?”

“Yep.”

“You’re an idiot,” Harry said, and kissed him.

Tom was a little startled but, not uneagerly, began to kiss back. “Do you make a habit of kissing your stalkers?”

“Shut up,” Harry said into Tom’s mouth. “Do you make a habit of stalking your crushes?”

“Mmph,” was Tom’s only reply.

“For God’s sake, you could’ve just talked to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> You could... poke your head into my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/37bXdGW)? I don't bite (much)!
> 
> Alternately, you could pop into my mess of a Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46.tumblr.com/), or my writing Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46butwriteblr.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments and kudos sustain me :)
> 
> [for bribe related reasons, i ask you to go and have a look at user [alfisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha)'s fics, and they are a damn good writer]


End file.
